


Hold me close (my love)

by bookl0ver



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Coda, Don't copy to another site, Engagement, Episode Related, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Ben and Callum talk and dance on the night of their engagement.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Hold me close (my love)

**Author's Note:**

> Episode continuation for the episode that aired on 28/01/2021. 
> 
> Warnings: Champagne/alcohol mentions, swearing. Please let me know if there's anything else that needs warning for. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They hadn't been able to stop. Their cheeks ached from smiling so brightly, being full to the point of the bursting with pure happiness. Romantic music blasted through the Albert, the songs they both loved. 

Ben had unashamedly sat Callum down and sang him As Long as You’re Mine from Wicked, delighting in the blush that matched the roses still clutched in Callum’s arms. He'd refused to put them down. He had, for a brief moment, set them in Ben's arms to scoop Lexi up and hold her close, pressing kisses to her head in thanks for _her_ wonderful surprise. 

Now the night was winding down. Their family had trickled out, tiredness and commitments the following day forcing them to return home for bed, leaving Ben and Callum together in the Albert alone. Ben had checked before any planning that Callum had the day off work tomorrow and Jay had simply given him a grin when he'd told him he wouldn't be in tomorrow either. 

Now, they stood together, the roses delicately laid aside on a table. Champagne drunk, Ben's hands were linked behind Callum’s neck as they swayed in the low light, dancing as they had been all night, Ed Sheeran echoing around them. 

Ben opened his eyes as he felt Callum humming along to the song, gorgeous smile ever-present on his lips. 

"Ya like this one don't you?" He asked. Callum’s eyes fluttered open and a sweet blush deepened his alcohol reddened cheeks. 

"It's the song… it was nearly my vows to Whit." He admitted. The laugh spluttered out of Ben before he could even attempt to control it. 

"You what? Seriously, babe? I reckon Whit owes me something for taking you off her hands." 

"Shut up," Callum chuckled, pinching Ben's side playfully, making him squeal and wriggle away from him. "Had someone else on my mind, didn't I? Couldn't concentrate on anything. Only you." 

Ben's laughter died and he felt that swelling in his heart, the recurrent lump returning to the back of his throat. He knew he'd been gone for Callum since the day he laid eyes on him but the reminders that he'd had the same affect on Callum always blew him away. 

As much as he loved Callum, was dedicated to him with every fibre of his being, it still shocked him to know that Callum felt exactly the same for him. 

"Come 'ere," He ordered, arms open for Callum to fall between and bend for a deep kiss. Neither wanted to pull away, only letting their lips part an inch, savouring the taste of champagne and each other on their tongues. "You gorgeous, soppy fucking git. I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Callum replied easily. "I'm so happy Ben. You make me so happy, I never thought I'd have anything like this." 

Tears pricked at Ben's eyes, becoming mirrored in Callum’s. Shaking his head he pulled him in even closer, breathing in his scent, feeling Callum doing the same. They could have stayed in that moment forever, but time was ticking and the exhaustion of the day was beginning to hit. Eventually, Ben spoke up. 

"Come on then, let's head home, fiancé." 

Callum pulled away with a soft smile, and kissed him again. "Okay. Take me home, husband-to-be." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day, and happy Proposal week!


End file.
